Various applications making use of near field wireless communication have been put into practical use. In a general application, predetermined processing is performed with reading of some information from a radio frequency (RF) tag serving as a trigger.
In the conventional technique, reading of information from an information storage medium is used only as an instantaneous trigger. Therefore, a user experience to hold the information storage medium over a reader was limited to only a unique experience resulting from an action to “hold the information storage medium over.” Namely, though a type of information read from the information storage medium is various, a result of the same type was merely obtained from the same type of information, without being dependent on timing.
An information processing program which brings about a new user experience which originates from an action by a user to hold an information storage medium over and/or an action to stop holding the information storage medium over has been demanded.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer with a near field wireless communication function. The information processing program causes the computer to perform the following acts. The acts include exchanging data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and performing predetermined processing in accordance with a time difference between predetermined timing and one of timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled and timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is disabled.
The processing may include setting the timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled as the predetermined timing and performing the predetermined processing in accordance with a time difference between the timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is disabled and the timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled.
The processing may include increasing influence on the predetermined processing as the calculated time difference is greater.
The processing may include increasing or decreasing influence on the predetermined processing depending on the calculated time difference.
The processing may include varying a degree of influence on the predetermined processing depending on information included in the information storage medium.
The processing may include varying a degree of change with regard to an identical characteristic value among objects handled in the predetermined processing, depending on the information included in the information storage medium.
The processing may include varying a degree of change with regard to a distinct characteristic value among objects handled in the predetermined processing, depending on the information included in the information storage medium.
The predetermined timing may be set to timing after the timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled.
The processing may include increasing influence on the predetermined processing as a time difference between the timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is disabled and the predetermined timing is smaller.
The processing may include varying a degree of influence on the predetermined processing depending on information included in the information storage medium.
The processing may include varying a degree of change with regard to an identical characteristic value among objects handled in the predetermined processing, depending on the information included in the information storage medium.
The processing may include varying a degree of change with regard to a distinct characteristic value among objects handled in the predetermined processing, depending on the information included in the information storage medium.
The information storage medium may be an RF tag.
The information processing program may be a game program.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and a processing module which performs predetermined processing in accordance with a time difference between predetermined timing and one of timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled and timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is disabled.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and a processing module. The processing module performs, by executing an information processing program stored in the storage medium, predetermined processing in accordance with a time difference between predetermined timing and one of timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled and timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is disabled.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by a computer with a near field wireless communication function. The information processing method includes exchanging data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and performing predetermined processing in accordance with a time difference between predetermined timing and one of timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is enabled and timing at which exchange of data with the information storage medium is disabled.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer with a near field wireless communication function. The information processing program causes the computer to perform the following acts. The acts include exchanging data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and performing predetermined processing in accordance with a duration in which a state that data can be exchanged with the information storage medium continues.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and a processing module which performs predetermined processing in accordance with a duration in which a state that data can be exchanged with the information storage medium continues.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a communication portion which exchanges data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and a processing module, and the processing module performs, by executing an information processing program stored in the storage medium, predetermined processing in accordance with a duration in which a state that data can be exchanged with the information storage medium continues.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method performed by a computer with a near field wireless communication function. The information processing method includes exchanging data with an information storage medium through near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and performing predetermined processing in accordance with a duration in which a state that data can be exchanged with the information storage medium continues.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.